


Lock and Load

by Sue Corkill (mscorkill)



Series: Jay and Chloe [1]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-24
Updated: 2012-05-24
Packaged: 2017-11-05 22:10:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/411540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mscorkill/pseuds/Sue%20Corkill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chloe rocks Jay's world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lock and Load

**Author's Note:**

> Let's just say I couldn't resist. Many thanks to Denise for loaning me her Klingon dictionary. 
> 
> Originally posted August 2003.

LOCK AND LOAD

Chloe looked up from her notations on the energy fluctuations being recorded by the pulse generator. Jay stood across from her, that faraway look in his eyes that told her that he was either having a brilliant flash of inspiration or was daydreaming. Writing down the next sequence of numbers, she decided it was more likely a daydream. And probably about Major Carter. Not that she had anything against the other woman, she was a brilliant scientist and soldier. She just wasn't the right woman for her Jay. Sam Carter would chew him up and spit him back out before Jay even knew what hit him! And besides, everyone—except Jay—it seemed, knew Carter had a thing for Colonel O'Neill. 

All Chloe had to do was figure out some way to get Jay to notice her. Which he still seemed unable to do, even after that lip lock she'd placed on him before he went on that suicide mission with the major.

"Chloe? Chloe?" She looked up and found Jay frowning at her. "You were daydreaming again."

"Yes," she sighed. "I'm sorry, Jay. What did you say?"

"Did you see that last energy spike?" His voice reverberated with excitement and his good humor had returned.

She looked at her notes, he was right. "Yes, you're right. Do you think this means..."

"That we've overcome the instability in the power distribution curve?"

"Yes..." she looked at her notes one more time. Maybe it was actually going to work this time. 

"Let's test it!" Jay was practically bouncing around the room. "It'll work this time, Chloe. I know it will! This last computation that Major Carter helped me with—" Chloe sighed and shoved his safety glasses into his hands, interrupting any further rhapsodizing on Major Carter's brilliance. He obediently put them on, his blue eyes dancing with excitement. Slipping her glasses on, she stood next to him, a little closer than truly necessary, but Jay was his usual oblivious self. There must be something she could do to get his attention. Maybe if she danced naked on the worktable? She giggled and quickly stifled it when he glared down at her. She schooled her features into an expression that was suitably serious and waited with her usual patience.

Jay grabbed the heavy-duty electrical cords and grinned at her. "Saddle up, lock and load," he announced grandly and then with a flourish, connected them. 

They both watched in pleased amazement then when the plasma pulse generated by the machine traveled effortlessly out of the barrel and vaporized a perfect circle in the target. Jay yelled, dropping the electrical cords and Chloe found herself being crushed to his chest as he danced her around the room.

"It works! It works!" 

"Jay!" He was squeezing the breath out of her and she was forced to stand on her tiptoes. "Jay!" Her breathless pleas finally broke through his jubilation.

"Oh, sorry," he set her down, smoothing her rumpled lab coat. "Ah, sorry. Just got carried away there." He grinned at her and she couldn't help but smile back at him. "It worked! Chloe! It actually worked!"

She laughed then, relief flowing through her that the pulse generator had managed to focus an energy charge. Of course, whether it worked again remained to be seen. But for now, she'd be happy with Jay.

"Wait till I tell Major Carter!"

Okay, some of her enthusiasm diminished. "I'm sure she'll be thrilled," Chloe commented dryly, picking up her notebook and recording the final readings on the generator's output panel. Jay had opened the covering on the case and was bent over, looking into it when Chloe had a sudden inspiration. "Jay, why don't you come over to my apartment tonight for a celebration dinner?"

"What?" he raised his head so quickly, he hit it on the open panel. "Ouch!" he rubbed his head and Chloe smiled indulgently at him. "What did you say?"

"Come over to my apartment tonight for a celebration dinner." She folded up her notebook and put it away in the cubbyhole that qualified as her desk. "I'll see you at eight," she instructed on her way out the door. 

"But where do you live?" he called after her.

"Fifty-five nineteen Pine Bluff Avenue."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jay pawed frantically through his closet. Where was his brown shirt? The one with that matched his brown tie? Tossing shirts aside he started to get more desperate until he remembered. It was in the clothes hamper! Racing to the bathroom, he opened the hamper and began flinging clothing on the floor, finally finding his brown plaid shirt at the very bottom. Gingerly lifting from the hamper, he sniffed it carefully. His nose wrinkled, but he quickly decided it would be okay. Just needed to air out a little bit before he put it on. 

Hurrying back to the bedroom, he scrounged around on the closet floor and finally found a relatively unwrinkled pair of brown slacks. Holding them up he didn't see any obvious stains. They'd do as well. He looked around his bedroom, which looked like a tornado had touched down in it and wondered what else he needed. A belt! Grabbing the slacks he'd discarded earlier, he pulled out the black belt. He held the brown slacks in one hand and the black belt in the other. Something wasn't quite right...oh what the heck, he decided. They would both do. Hopping from one foot the next, he pulled the slacks on. He had just finished threading the belt through the loops when the phone rang. Grabbing the shirt off the bed and the phone from the bedside table, he went over to the window and sliding the sill up, dangled the shirt out the window.

Cradling the phone between his ear and shoulder, he used both hands to shake the shirt out. "Hello!"

"Mother!" Jay yelped, almost dropping the phone and his shirt. Recovering his composure, phone and shirt, he carefully dangled the shirt out the window with one hand and held the phone with the other.

"Ah...what am I doing?" His mind raced, what could he tell his mother that would still be technically the truth and yet not be the truth? "I'm ah...going out on a business dinner." Perfect, he thought, grinning happily. 

"Yes, very important business dinner. Going to discuss the development potential for the latest project Doctor Cavanaugh and I have been working on."

"Chloe, Mom. The project Chloe and I've been working on."

He rolled his eyes. "Yes, Mom. Chloe will be there."

Draping the shirt on his bed, he crossed his fingers while he answered her next question. "No, Mom, this isn't a date."

"Yes, Mom, I know the last date I almost went on was when Marcia Stedman stood me up for the Senior Prom." He grimaced and opened one of the dresser drawers. "Yes, I agree I should go out more." Scrabbling through the assorted socks and underwear crammed in the drawer, he finally found two socks that matched each other. Cradling the phone to his ear with his shoulder, he sat down on the bed and listened to his mother carry on about his lack of a wife and her subsequent lack of grandchildren. Once she started, there was no stopping her. He just murmured every now and then and pulled on the black socks. He looked at his black feet sticking out his brown pants. Something still wasn't quite right, but at least they matched his belt.

Jay looked at his watch, 7:30! He needed to hurry or he was going to be late! "Listen Mom, I've got to go," he interrupted her. "Glad you called. Yes, I'll call you tomorrow and yes, I know the there's a sixty percent chance of rain, I'll take my umbrella. Good-bye." He hung up quickly, before she could get in another word. 

Tossing the phone on the bed, Jay grabbed the shirt and pulled it on, buttoning it quickly and then he looked around for his tie. His tie! Oh wait, it was on the dresser. Standing in front of the mirror he fumbled with the tie and finally managed to get it arranged into something that kind of resembled a Windsor knot. Running a comb quickly through his hair, he sprayed himself generously with Obsession for Men. 

He smiled at his reflection, showing all his teeth, and then sucking in his gut, he inspected his profile. Yessiree, he looked mighty fine, a regular chick magnet. He exhaled then and frowned. But this was just dinner with Chloe, after all. Chloe, whom he had known since they'd both been students at MIT working on their doctorates; Chloe, who had been his capable, if somewhat pragmatic, research assistant for the past six months. And Chloe, who had been playing serious tonsil hockey with him when she'd kissed him for luck two weeks earlier. Chloe, his research assistant, he could handle; he wasn't so sure about Chloe, the woman who had kissed him, though. 

Leaving the bedroom, Jay slipped into the tennis shoes that were sitting by the front door. He was all set. Opening the front door he paused...his wallet and car keys! Racing back to the bedroom, Jay grabbed his wallet and keys off the bureau and high-tailed it back to the front door, slamming the door shut behind him. It was a quarter to eight! Chloe would kill him if he were late!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Because one could never be too careful, Chloe looked through the peephole, though she knew who it was...Jay stood cowering on her front stoop, a newspaper held over his head as the rain poured down. She sighed, he'd forgotten his umbrella again. Opening the door, she quickly pulled him in before he got any wetter.

"Jay!" she squealed, jumping aside when the wet newspaper suddenly started flailing through the air, water flying everywhere. "Here," she commanded, finally managing to grab the sodden mass out of his hand and quickly wadded it up into a manageable ball.

"Ah, sorry, Chloe," Jay stammered, looking wet and demoralized and incredibly awkward standing by her front door. His eyes had that hangdog look that she saw on him frequently and that always made her want to hug him. But she resisted the urge, there'd be time for that later—she hoped. 

"Jay," she smiled at him, holding the newspaper behind her back with one hand and gesturing with the other. "Please come in." He smiled at her then, relief flooded his eyes and he wiped his feet on the doormat before cautiously making his way into the living room. 

"Please, have a seat." She started backing towards the kitchen, "I'll ah, just get rid of this...." She turned and hurried into the kitchen, disposing of the wet newspaper in the garbage and then washing her hands. Which were shaking slightly. Snap out of it, Chloe, she chastised herself. This is just Jay...Jay, whom she'd secretly been in love with for years, ever since she'd first seen him, snoring and drooling on an open quantum physics textbook. He'd been adorable then and he was even more adorable now. If she could only get him to look at her the way he looked at Major Carter. 

Drying her hands, she smoothed them down the front of her little black dress. She might not have legs that never ended, but she looked damn good in this dress. And one Doctor Jay Felger was going to notice her tonight.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jay sat nervously on the edge of the sofa, eyes darting around Chloe's living room. It was nicely decorated and color-coordinated, even he recognized that. Not too much cluttering up the space and walls, but enough to be pleasing and restful. That is if he could relax. Drumming his fingers on his thigh, he jumped up when a sudden POP! sounded and looked around for something to defend himself with, when Chloe walked back into the living carrying a tray holding a bottle of champagne and two crystal flutes. Jay gulped, tugging on his collar. Champagne?

Her smile was shy when she set the silver tray down on the coffee table. He took the delicate flute she handed him. "I thought we should really celebrate." There was a gleam in her eyes, when she picked up the second flute, which started something churning in his stomach. He really hoped that the goulash he'd had at lunch wasn't going to start giving him problems now. 

Jay gulped again and watched in a queasy daze as Chloe held the flute out towards him in a salute. Her look was expectant and he realized she was waiting for him to say something. "reH tlhIngan wo' taHjaj," he growled the first toast that came to mind.

"Qapla'!" Chloe retorted with a guttural snarl and tossed back her champagne in one swallow.

Taking a quick swallow the champagne, Jay looked at Chloe in amazement. "You speak Klingon?"

"HIja'." She grinned at him and filled his glass back up with champagne. "Drink it!" she told him, gesturing toward his glass. "It'll just go flat if we don't drink it all tonight."

Chloe sat down on the sofa then and patted the cushion next to her. Jay took a big swallow of the bubbly champagne and sat down next to her. She scooted closer, the long expanse of her thigh exposed by her short black dress pressing warmly against his leg. Gulping down the rest of his champagne, Jay squeaked, "Have you seen the latest updates to the tlhIngan Hol mu'ghom mach?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jay sighed softly, the movement shifting Chloe ever so slightly against his side. This was nice. No, this was much better than nice. This was the closest to heaven that he'd ever been. Dinner had been good—lasagna—one of his favorites. They'd finished the last of the champagne and he'd even had a glass of the nice red wine she'd set before him. And now, sitting with Chloe snuggled up against his side on the sofa, the lights down, the rain still falling outside and Star Trek Four: The Voyage Home playing on the DVD player, it was almost perfect. He would actually have preferred to watch The Wrath of Khan. But then, looking down at the top of Chloe's blonde head and the slender hand that was resting on his thigh, he wasn't going to complain. Maybe they could watch the one of the commentaries later, he didn't have the Special Edition DVD. 

Or maybe not...Chloe's fingers were moving lightly against his pants and Gillian had just kissed Kirk good-bye and murmured those immortal words, "See you around the galaxy". Jay was finding it hard to breathe and had it suddenly gotten very hot in the room? He was finding it more and more difficult to concentrate on the rest of the movie, what there was left of it. Chloe had shifted and even though he kept his eyes focused on the television, he could tell her face was right next to his, her breath was warm on his cheek and then her lips were on his cheek.

"Ah, Chloe," he managed to murmur while he tried to ignore the hand that had moved from his thigh to his chest and was tugging at his tie. "The movie's over." 

"Is it?" she whispered against his ear and then he yelped softly when she gently bit his earlobe. Her giggle was low and sexy and he felt the zing all to the way to Little Jay. He managed to calm back down and concentrated on the final scenes of the movie. Chloe continued nuzzling his ear, her nimble fingers making short work of his tie and the first few buttons of his shirt. The crew had just had their first glimpse of the new Enterprise when Jay felt the first touch of Chloe's hand on his chest. 

He could handle this; he could handle having her cool fingers ruffling through the hair on his chest, her breasts pressing nicely against his side and her lips.... Oh god, he couldn’t breathe! He was starting to hyperventilate, his chest rising and falling too rapidly against her hand as he struggled to draw a deep breath. "Chloe," he gasped. 

She chuckled again, her lips sliding across his jaw to corner of his mouth.

"What, Jay?" she murmured, her voice a husky whisper, her lips almost brushing his.

His vision started to fade and he felt light-headed. And the worse thing was, he couldn't tell if it was from hyperventilating or from Chloe. "Help me," he whispered weakly, sinking back into the cushions.

"Oh, don't worry, Jay...I will," she purred, his helpless moan of surrender lost as her lips claimed his.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jay groaned and slowly opened his eyes. Well, make that one eye, since he didn't seem able to lift his head off the mattress. At least he thought he was in a bed. It felt like a bed. He moved his hand, cautiously patting along the covers, a nice soft bed...that suddenly moved under his hand and let out a very feminine sigh. Jumping Jehoshaphat! Jay sat straight up in the bed, pulling the sheet with him only to gasp when the sheet drew back, revealing a very naked Chloe lying next to him. Quickly lying back down, Jay hugged the sheet tightly to his equally naked chest, but somehow Chloe still managed to worm her way into his arms and he found himself hugging her tightly to his chest.

"Morning," she murmured, her voice drowsy and incredibly sexy.

"Ah...good morning." She snuggled a bit closer and Jay found his hand automatically stroking her short, blond tresses. It was all coming back to him now, every unbelievable, wonderful, and extraordinary minute. He never would have imagined his Chloe would be so aggressive or so incredibly sexy. Or that she actually meant what she had told him last night, after they lay totally spent and exhausted with pleasure in each other's arms. He couldn't suppress the chill that ran through his heart, he didn't want to end up just another notch on her bedpost.

She pulled out of his arms then and sat up, the sheet falling away. God, she was so beautiful. He couldn't tear his eyes away as she raised her arms high above her head and stretched, causing Little Jay to perk up and take notice. But first things first, he had to know. "Chloe?"

"Yes, Jay?" she beamed down at him, her eyes bright and glowing, apparently oblivious to the impact her luscious—and very naked—breasts were having on him. 

"Last night, did you mean what you said?" He cringed a bit inside, hoping that he hadn't sounded too much like an insecure wimp. 

"When?" she asked, her lips taking on a cute little pout that he hadn't even known she was capable of until last night...or was that early this morning? 

"When you, ah...." he stammered and could feel a telltale blush starting that would merely serve to complete his humiliation.

"When I told you that I love you?" She smiled down at him and he felt some of the incipient nausea start to fade at the indulgent and loving look in her gorgeous brown eyes. 

"Ah, yeah," he managed to stammer again. 

"Of course I meant it, silly." He tensed and held his breath when she placed her hand on the middle of his chest and leaned down, her features becoming slightly unfocussed the closer she got to him. "You rock my world, Jay Felger." 

Jay grinned, relief and a certain smug satisfaction filling him at her words. So he rocked her world, did he? He turned his head slightly while she placed soft kisses along his jaw, his soft moan changing to a sharp yelp when she unexpectedly bit his ear lobe.

"What was that for?" he complained, rubbing his wounded ear. 

Chloe propped herself up on his chest. "Just a reminder, Doctor Felger, that I'm also the one who rocks your world." 

Surprising even himself, Jay wrapped his arms around Chloe and rolled them until she was trapped beneath him. The outraged look on her face quickly changed to one of latent desire and Jay smiled lazily. "Photon torpedoes armed and ready, babe."

THE END 

 

GLOSSARY  
reH tlhIngan wo' taHjaj = May the Klingon Empire continue forever  
Qapla' = success  
HIja' = yes  
tlhIngan Hol mu'ghom mach = _Klingonska Akademien's_ pocket-sized Klingon/English dictionary


End file.
